A LOST CHILD - VMin TaeJin KookMin YoonMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam pekat itu duduk di tepi jalan, tepat di bawah jembatan, berteduh dari derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Perutnya terus berbunyi, namun apa daya? Ia bahkan tak memiliki sepeserpun untuk membeli makanan. Inspired by song "Han Seo Yoon - A Lost Child".. Cast: Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi #VMin #TaeJin #KookMin #YoonMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Lost Child**

 **Cast: Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi #VMin #TaeJin #KookMin #YoonMin**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 19+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired by song** ** _"Han Seo Yoon - A Lost Child"_** **, drama Entertainer (Dddanddara).**

* * *

 _ **"Yang aku inginkan hanya satu... Sebuah cinta yang tulus.. Itu saja..." - Park Jimin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria bertubuh mungil berambut hitam pekat itu terus berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan yang deras.

Menyusuri lorong jalan yang sepi.

Mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban.

Berharap semua yang menimpanya selama ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Isak tangis terus terdengar samar-samar di tengah derasnya suara hujan.

Namun, tak seorang pun yang bersimpatik padanya.

Beberapa orang lewat disampingnya, namun jangankan bertanya ada apa dengan pria mungil itu, mereka justru langsung segera menjauh dari pria bertubuh mungil yang tengah berjalan sambil menangis tanpa alas kaki itu.

Hanya satu tanya dalam benaknya saat itu.

Apakah kesalahan yang pernah dibuatnya hingga nasibnya harus setragis ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam pekat itu duduk di tepi jalan, tepat di bawah jembatan, berteduh dari derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Perutnya terus berbunyi, namun apa daya? Ia bahkan tak memiliki sepeserpun untuk membeli makanan.

Bahkan rasa hausnya tadi hilang karena ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, meminum setiap tetes air hujan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Karena ia akan mati kehausan jika ia tidak meminum air hujan itu!

Dan ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan yang lalu.

"Jimin aaaaa~ Tebak apa yang aku bawa untukmu?" sahut Kim Taehyung, pria tampan dengan rambut merah menyala, yang tak lain adalah kekasih sang pria mungil bernama Park Jimin.

"Igo mwoya?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat sebuah kotak yang dibawa oleh Taehyung.

"Tebak dulu baru kuberikan padamu..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Strawbery cake?" Kedua bola mata Jimin berbinar, berharap tebakannya tepat.

"Yap! Tepat sekali!" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, membuka kotak yang dibawanya itu dihadapan kekasihnya yang mungil itu.

Sebuah cake strawbery yang begitu indah terpampang di hadapan Jimin.

"Whoaaaaaaaa~ Kau memang jjang, chagi yaaa~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya, dan tentu saja, eye smile andalannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan poni hitam pekat Jimin.

Jimin memakan cake itu sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Taehyung begitu ingin memeluk tubuh pria mungil dihadapannya.

Namun, di tengah kebahagiaan mereka, ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tajam.

"Apakah layak seorang anak pungut sepertinya mendapatkan kekasih sehebat Taehyung?" sahut seorang pria berambut blonde itu sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung.

Kim Seokjin, pria berambut blonde itu, begitu membenci sosok seorang Park Jimin yang ceria.

Jin, nama panggilan Seokjin, sudah membenci Jimin sejak kedatangan Jimin setahun yang lalu di rumahnya.

Ayah Jin membawa Jimin ke rumah karena kedua orang tua Jimin meninggal, kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh adik Jin yang bernama Kim Namjoon.

Ayah Jin merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Jimin, karena itu ia membawa Jimin ke rumah untuk diadopsi, sementara Namjoon harus masuk ke dalam penjara dengan hukuman dua tahun penjara.

Bagi Jin, sangat tidak adil jika adik kandungnya harus terkurung di penjara sementara Jimin yang notabene adik angkatnya justru mendapat perhatian yang sangat besar dari ayahnya.

Karena itulah, Jin begitu membenci Jimin, dan sering diam-diam menyiksa Jimin setiap Mr Kim sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Namun, Kim Taehyung, tetangga sebelah rumah yang sangat tampan itu, justru jatuh cinta pada Jimin, dan mereka berpacaran, padahal Jin sudah sejak lama diam-diam menyukai tetangganya yang sangat tampan itu!

"Tunggu saja, Park Jimin... Aku akan merebut Taehyung dari sisimu..." gumam Jin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sore itu, di sebuah taman, Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan sambil bergandengan erat.

"Jimin a~ Minggu depan kita akan merayakan hari jadi kita yang ketiga bulan... Kau mau aku ajak jalan-jalan kemana untuk merayakannya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uhm~ Aku ingin ke pantaiiiii~" teriak Jimin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat senyuman manis yang terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

"Araseo~ Ayo ke pantai di akhir minggu depan~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

Namun, hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Karena keesokan harinya, Jin sengaja menjebak Taehyung.

Jin memberikan obat dalam minuman Taehyung ketika Jin mengajak Taehyung makan malam berdua, saat itu Jimin sedang pergi menemani Mr Kim menjenguk Namjoon di penjara, dan perjalanan ke penjara tempat Namjoon berada cukup jauh dari rumah mereka.

Taehyung dibuatnya mabuk parah, bahkan Jin menambahkan obat perangsang pada minuman Taehyung sehingga gairah Taehyung begitu memuncak.

Jin langsung membawa Taehyung ke dalam kamar hotel, dan memasang kamera di dalam kamar hotel itu.

Tentu saja dengan sangat iklas Jin menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepada Taehyung yang sudah sangat lama begitu dicintainya!

Taehyung yang tengah mabuk berat dan sangat bergairah itu langsung saja menyerang tubuh Jin yang berdiri tanpa busana tepat dihadapan Taehyung di dalam kamar hotel itu.

Dan Jin begitu puas menikmati semua sentuhan Taehyung di tubuhnya. Mereka terus bercinta sampai akhirnya Taehyung tertidur pulas karena lemas.

Ketika Taehyung terbangun dan tersadar, ia begitu terkejut melihat tubuhnya tanpa busana berada di kasur, bersebelahan dengan Jin yang juga berbaring tanpa busana.

"Hyeong! Ini.. Ini apa hyeong? Aku... Mengapa aku... Aku..." Taehyung sangat panik, sementara Jin memulai aktingnya, berpura-pura menangis, mengatakan bahwa semalam Taehyung mabuk dan memaksanya berhubungan badan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupku yang sudah kotor ini Taehyung aaaa~" tangis Jin, berpura-pura demi menarik simpati Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Jin, dan tentu saja juga terhadap kekasihnya, Jimin, karena ia sudah berzinah dengan pria lain, mengkhianati Jimin secara tidak langsung.

Taehyung dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin, karena Jin memaksa Taehyung untuk menikahinya, dan jika Taehyung tidak menikahinya, Jin memaksa akan bunuh diri.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin a... Aku sudah bersetubuh dengan Jin hyeong... Aku sudah tak layak lagi untukmu... Pergilah dari kehidupanku, carilah pria yang begitu tulus mencintaimu, bukan pria brengsek sepertiku..." sahut Taehyung saat ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Belum selesai air mata Jimin yang tertumpah karena Taehyung meninggalkannya, Jin dengan sengaja menunjukkan video yang direkamnya malam itu, membuat hati Jimin semakin tersiksa melihat pria yang paling dicintainya itu meniduri kakak tirinya.

Jimin terus menangis dalam kamarnya, merasa dikhianati oleh pria yang paling dicintainya, tanpa ia tahu, bahwa Taehyung benar-benar mencintainya, dan ini semua terjadi karena kejahatan seorang pria berambut blonde yang notabene adalah kakak tirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan yang lalu.

Jimin terpaksa menghadiri pernikahan Taehyung dan Jin dengan berat hati.

Dan pria berambut ikal itu sudah memperhatikan raut muka sedih Jimin secara wal acara pernikahan dimulai.

Jeon Jungkook, pria berambut ikal itu memang sudah memperhatikan Jimin sejak lama.

Jungkook adalah salah satu warga yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah Mr Kim dan ia sering berpapasan dengan Jimin setiap Jimin berbelanja ke pasar.

Dan sejujurnya, Jungkook jatuh hati pada Jimin sejak pertama kali Jungkook melihat senyuman Jimin.

Namun, keberanian Jungkook untuk mendekati Jimin baru timbul hari itu, ketika Jungkook melihat Jimin meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat Taehyung dan Jin di pelaminan.

Jungkook mendekati Jimin dan langsung memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Jimin.

Butuh waktu seminggu bagi Jungkook untuk bisa memantapkan hati Jimin untuk belajar mencintainya.

Namun, baru saja Jimin mencoba menata kembali hatinya dengan Jungkook disampingnya, rasa iri Jin kembali muncul melihat Jimin begitu bahagia bersama dengan Jungkook.

Jin ingat betul bahwa Namjoon menyukai Jungkook sejak lama, dan tentu saja Jin tidak iklas jika Jungkook harus jatuh ke pelukan Jimin!

Lagi-lagi dengan cara liciknya, Jin berencana menghasut Jungkook agar meninggalkan Jimin.

Dan ide itu muncul begitu saja di benak Jin.

Jin menghasut Jungkook, mengatakan bahwa Jimin tidak sebaik yang terlihat.

Jin lagi-lagi mengeluarkan akting menangisnya, mengatakan bahwa Jimin selama ini diam-diam sering menyiksanya dan menyuruh-nyuruh Jin seenaknya di rumah jika mereka hanya sedang berdua.

Jin mengatakan bahwa Jimin berpacaran dengan Jungkook hanya karena Jimin ingin merebut semua yang dimiliki Namjoon, termasuk keluarganya, dan juga Jungkook yang begitu dicintai Namjoon.

Bodohnya, Jungkook percaya terhadap hasutan Jin, Jungkook percaya dengan air mata Jin. Dan Jungkook tiba-tiba menjadi sangat membenci Jimin karena hasutan Jin.

"Jimin a.. Kita sudahi saja hubngan ini... Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan hidupku dengan pria sepertimu!" sahut Jungkook saat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin.

"Apa salahku? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" gumam Jimin.

"Maaf, aku rasa aku salah... Aku sangat membencimu, Park Jimin! Jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku!" bentak Jungkook.

Lagi-lagi perasaan Jimin begitu terluka, dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam kamar semalaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belum selesai sampai disitu, dua hari yang lalu Mr Kim memberitahukan Jin bahwa Namjoon mendapat keringanan hukuman dan bisa kembali ke rumah secepatnya.

Jin tentu saja tidak ingin Namjoon tersiksa dengan rasa bersalahnya. Jin yakin, jika Namjoon melihat Jimin, Namjoon akan tertekan karena telah tidak sengaja membunuh kedua orang tua Jimin.

Dengan akal liciknya lagi, akhirnya Jin berhasil mengusir Jimin dari rumah keluarga Kim.

Jin diam - diam memasukan obat tidur ke minuman Jimin dan Taehyung malam itu juga, kemudian tubuh Jimin dibaringkan tanpa busana disamping tubuh Taehyung yang tengah tertidur, dan Jin berpura-pura mengajak ayahnya masuk ke kamar dengan dalih ingin memberikan Taehyung kejutan di hari ulang tahun Taehyung, yaitu membawa cake ulang tahun agar Taehyung bisa meniup lilin di kamar.

Dan tentu saja Jin berpura-pura terkejut dan terluka melihat Jimin terbaring tanpa busana sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Mr Kim juga sangat terkejut dan murka melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin dihadapannya.

Mr Kim langsung malam itu juga mengusir Jimin dari rumahnya dengan penuh emosi, sementara Taehyung masih tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

Jimin sampai berlutut dan menangis, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa, namun amarah Mr Kim sudah memuncak, dan Jimin benar-benar diusir malam itu.

Keesokan paginya kabar itu langsung tersebar luas, bahwa Jimin menggoda Taehyung yang notabene sudah menikah dengan Jin, sehingga semua orang kini mencaci Jimin setiap mereka berpapasan dengan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa disadari sudah hampir tiga puluh satu jam Jimin terlunta di jalanan, terus berjalan berputar-putar di sekitar wilayah rumah Mr Kim tanpa arah dan tujuan, dan tentu saja tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat menolongnya karena nama baik Jimin sudah tercemar di hadapan masyarakat sekitar.

Setelah beristirahat di tepi jalan yang berada di bawah jembatan itu, Jimin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, masih di bawah hujan deras yang entah mengapa tak juga kunjung berhenti selama dua hari itu.

Seperti seorang anak hilang, Jimin terus berjalan tanpa arah, berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya, menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dinginnya hujan yang terus membasahi dirinya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Berharap ada seseorang yang memberikannya makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan selama hampir tiga puluh satu jam.

Dan Jimin tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah lagu yang tengah diputar di sebuah cafe. Sebuah lagu yang membuatnya mengingat Taehyung, karena cafe itu adalah tempat Taehyung pertama kali menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

Apalagi, lirik lagu itu seolah mencerminkan semua perasaan yang ada dalam diri seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin terduduk di trotoar yang berada di depan cafe itu, mendengarkan alunan lagu yang tengah diputar sambil menangis di bawah guyuran deras hujan, diiringi gemuruh petir dan kilat yang menyala di langit yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

 **.**

" ** _Han Seo Yoon - A Lost Child_**

 ** _A small child is lost_**  
 ** _In a place where time has stopped_**  
 ** _A small child has lost heart_**  
 ** _On that street that I walked with you_**

 ** _A small child with gathered hands_**  
 ** _Praying for you to come back_**  
 ** _A child in front of a big wall called farewell_**  
 ** _Where are you to hold my hand?_**

 ** _Can I turn back time?_**  
 ** _Can I go back to those times?_**  
 ** _Can the memories hold onto you?_**  
 ** _Maybe the memories of love are lost_**  
 ** _It hurts so much to think of the forgotten days_**  
 ** _I'm sorry, I'm still waiting for you_**

 ** _A child in falling rain_**  
 ** _If only the tears would stop_**  
 ** _A child crying in front of a goodbye_**  
 ** _Will I ever love again?_**

 ** _Can I turn back time?_**  
 ** _Can I go back to those times?_**  
 ** _Can the memories hold onto you?_**  
 ** _Maybe the memories of love are lost_**  
 ** _It hurts so much to think of the forgotten days_**  
 ** _I'm sorry, I'm still waiting for you_**

 ** _I wanna go back to the miraculous day_**  
 ** _When you first came to me_**  
 ** _I love you, if only I could call out to you_**

 ** _Can I turn back time?_**  
 ** _Can I go back to those times?_**  
 ** _Can the memories hold onto you?_**  
 ** _Maybe the memories of love are lost_**  
 ** _It hurts so much to think of the forgotten days_**  
 ** _I'm sorry, I'm still waiting for you_** "

 **.**

Jimin begitu merindukan Taehyung, merindukan kehangatan tubuh Taehyung setiap Taehyung memeluknya, merindukan semua senyuman Taehyung saat menatap wajahnya, merindukan semua perhatian dan kejutan yang Taehyung berikan untuknya.

Jimin berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu, ketika ia memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya.

Kedua orang tuanya.

Mr Park yang begitu menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Dan tentu saja Kim Taehyung yang begitu dicintainya.

"Bisakah aku kembali ke masa lalu dimana senyuman selalu terbentuk setiap hari di wajahku?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap di atas kepalanya.

"Apa kesalahan yang kuperbuat hingga aku harus berakhir tragis seperti ini? Tidak pantaskah aku untuk menjadi seseorang yang berbahagia?" teriak Jimin kepada langit, berharap alam semesta akan mendengar semua keluh kesahnya.

Tak lama pemilik cafe itu keluar dan mengusir Jimin agar segera pergi dari depan cafe miliknya, dan Jimin terpaksa melanjutkan perjalanannya seorang diri dengan perut kelaparan dan tubuh kedinginan.

Hari semakin gelap. Tak terasa sudah tiga puluh tujuh jam lebih Jimin terus berjalan kaki tanpa arah tujuan, namun kali ini Jimin tak lagi berjalan di sekitaran wilayah rumah Mr Kim.

Jimin terus berjalan keluar dari wilayah tempat Mr Kim tinggal, menuju ke wilayah lainnya, berharap ada yang akan menolongnya jika ia berjalan semakin jauh dari wilayah tempat Mr Kim tinggal

Wajahnya semakin pucat karena rasa dingin dan rasa lapar yang luar biasa menyelimutinya. Sementara telapak kakinya mulai mengeluarkan darah karena terlalu lama tergesek dengan aspal jalanan.

Dan tepat di depan sebuah hutan yang berada di sisi kiri jalan, tubuh Jimin terbaring tak berdaya, jangankan berusaha untuk bangun dan lanjut berjalan, untuk membuka matanya pun ia sudah tak mampu.

"Inikah akhir kisah hidupku? Appa.. Eomma... Haruskah sebentar lagi aku kesana menyusul kalian?" gumam Jimin sebelum ia akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CUIT~

CUIT~

Kicau burung mulai samar-samar terdengar di telinga Jimin.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua mata kecilnya, dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Semua serba putih.

Seprai kasur berwarna putih, dinding berwarna putih, tirai jendela berwarna putih.

"Inikah yang disebut dengan surga?" gumam Jimin.

Dan tak lama kemudian sesosok pria mungil berkulit putih pucat menghampiri Jimin.

" _Inikah yang disebut sebagai malaikat? Mengapa ia putih pucat bukan bersinar seperti cerita dalam dongeng?_ " gumam hati kecil Jimin.

"Kau sudah sadarkan diri?" gumam pria berkulit pucat itu dengan suara seraknya.

"Uh? Aku dimana? Apakah kau malaikat?" gumam Jimin sambil memicingkan matanya mencoba menatap pria pucat dihadapannya. Kepala Jimin masih terasa sangat pusing.

"Malaikat? Hahahaha..." Pria berkulit pucat itu langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin yang tak masuk akal baginya.

"Kalau aku malaikat, berarti kau sedang ada di surga? Kau pikir kau sudah mati?" gumam pria berkulit pucat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku masih hidup?" sahut Jimin sambil membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Kenalkan, aku Min Yoongi... Aku salah satu peneliti hutan di depan sana... Aku semalam menemukanmu terbaring tak berdaya di jalanan di depan hutan.. Bersyukurlah mobilku tidak melindasmu!" sahut pria bernama Yoongi itu.

"Ah... Aku kira kau malaikat..." gumam Jimin sambil mencoba bangun dari berbaringnya.

"Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah, berisitrahat lagilah lebih lama.. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat..." gumam Yoongi. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kubawakan makanan... Lambungmu sangat bermasalah, apa kau belum makan sejak kemarin?"

Jimin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Untung saja aku dulu pernah belajar ilmu kedokteran, jadi aku bisa sedikit mengobatimu... Ckckck~" gumam Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi masuk membawakan semangkuk sup hangat, beberapa potong roti dengan lelehan keju, dan segelas susu coklat hangat.

"Makan dulu, kalau rasanya tidak enak, abaikan saja, aku tidak pernah memasak untuk orang lain jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana rasa masakanku di lidah orang-orang.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau memasak semua ini sendirian?" Jimin menatap kagum ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepala sambil menguap.

"Kau mengantuk?" gumam Jimin sambil memasukan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya. "Whoaaa~ Ini sangat enak!"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka masakanku... Aku belum tidur dari semalam karena menjagamu, hoahmmmm~" Yoongi lagi-lagi menguap.

"Ah.. Mian..." Jimin menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Kenapa berjalan tanpa alas kaki hingga telapak kakimu terluka seperti itu? Kau bahkan hujan-hujanan dengan baju setipis itu, dan kau bilang kau belum makan?" Yoongi membanjiri Jimin dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Jimin menceritakan semua yang tengah terjadi dengannya kepada Yoongi sambil berlinang air mata.

"Aigoooooo~" Tanpa sadar air mata juga mulai menggenang di kedua mata kecil milik Yoongi ketika mendengar semua cerita Jimin.

"Pantas kau terlihat seperti seorang anak yang hilang... A lost child..." gumam Yoongi sambil berjalan mendekati Jimin dan Yoongi langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

Jimin terus menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi. Inilah yang diharapkannya sejak kemarin. Sebuah pelukan yang bisa menghangatkannya, semangkuk sup hangat yang bisa mengisi kekosongan perutnya, dan seseorang yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya.

Jimin terus terisak dalam pelukan Yoongi, sementara Yoongi hanya bisa terus memeluk Jimin sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jimin untuk memberikan ketenangan kepada Jimin yang tengah terguncang.

Setelah tangis Jimin mereda, Yoongi menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa tinggal disini... Menemaniku... Kalau kau tak keberatan..." gumam Yoongi sambil menatap kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Benarkah kau bersedia menampungku?" tanya Jimin, masih merasa tak percaya ada orang sebaik ini dihadapannya.

"Tapi tidak gratis... Kau harus belajar denganku, agar kau bisa membantuku meneliti hutan itu... Sejujurnya, aku juga mulai lelah bekerja seorang diri.. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku tinggal sendirian disini, mengerjakan penelitian seorang diri..." sahut Yoongi.

Jimin segera menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat sambil tersenyum begitu manis. "Aku janji aku akan belajar dengan sangat giat untuk membantumu!"

Dan seketika itu juga wajah Yoongi tiba-tiba memerah. Detak jantung Yoongi menjadi tidak karuan ketika melihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

" _Inikah yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?_ " gumam hati kecil Yoongi. " _Inikah yang disebut dengan takdir?_ "

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah... Kau sakit?" Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Uh? Aku rasa aku mulai demam karena terkena hujan saat menolongmu semalam..." gumam Yoongi, berbohong.

"Uhm... Kalau begitu gantian aku yang merawatmu, bagaimana?" sahut Jimin dengan tatapan polosnya, menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Yoongi.

"Yaishhhh! Kau bahkan belum sehat betul... Lebih baik kau segera istirahat! Nanti sore aku akan mulai mengajarimu, jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima pelajaran dariku.." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan keluar kamar, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Neeee~ Jeongmal gumawo, Yoongi-sshi... Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku... Terima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan kisahku... Dan terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menampungku disini..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin.

"Aku janji akan giat belajar dan menemanimu melakukan penelitian disini agar kau tidak kesepian lagi~" sahut Jimin lagi sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersyukur menemukan a lost child seperti Jimin.

Seorang anak yang hilang, yang mulai detik ini akan selalu berada disamping Yoongi untuk mengisi hari-hari Yoongi dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

 **.**

-END-

* * *

 **Note: FF yang tidak sempurna tercipta lagi~ Semoga FF ini pun masih bisa menghibur para readers ya /bows/**

 **Lagi suka banget nonton drama Dddanddara / Entertainer karena Hyeri disitu manis banget :) Dan ada Jisung juga, salah satu aktor fav saya karena aktingnya selalu cool /mirip saya/?/ #abaikan**

 **Terus dengerin ini Ost nya kok enak lagunya, iseng2 cari translate english liriknya, dan tiba-tiba nemu ide bikin FF ini.. Jimin as A Lost Child... Langsung aja saya ketik dan tanpa terasa 2 jam saya ngetik akhirnya end juga FF nya :)**

 **Sekali lagi, semoga FF ini dapet respon positif dari para readers ya, mohon maaf kalau FF ini masih sangat banyak kekurangannya /deep bows/**

 **Happy reading all :) Jangan lupa reviewnya juga ya :) Sampai bertemu di karya saya laiinya /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **Tiffietweety: enak chan, mellow2 gimana gitu tapi enak didenger melodinya, suara vokalnya juga bagus, jadi pingin saya nikahin itu penyanyinya/? #abaikan XD jin sejak diblonde kesannya jadi cool2 brengsek gitu di mata saya, maka terciptalah yang ice prince, human traffic light, dan a lost child ini wkwkw**

 **irmagination : "Dengan rambut blonde nya, karakter Jin emang antagonis tiada tara, kekekkkkkk *smirk" nah bener banget irma, makanya terbentuklah 3 ff (ice prince for my heart, human traffic light, a lost child) dengan karakter jin yang brengsek, nakal, dan jahat/? jimin cocok bgt sama karakter uke unyu dan uke tersiksa/? XD yoongi cool bgt ya? karakter ngantukan tp sok cool padahal baik gt dah cocok bgt dia XD irma kaga suka drama? wah jarang loh cwe yg kaga suka drakor... saya aja bukan cwe tapi suka nonton, apalagi klo bias yg jadi pemerannya :) itu ost yg han seo yeon - a lost child, enak bgt asli, mellow2 gitu, soft song, buat pengantar tidur enak, alunan melodi sama liriknya bagus, suara vokalnya juga oke :) dan mellow2 sedih gt deh makanya kepikiran bikin ff angst begini.. apalagi di drama ddanddara nya, ini lagu selalu jd backsound setiap si minhyuk sama jisung sama hyeri lg dalam kondisi ngenes sedih gt, feel sedihnya dapet bgt :)**

 **chyu : salam kenal chyu, br pertama liat kamu di kotak review saya /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya /bows/ hahaha, sekuel? hmmm, ga janji ya tp saya coba usahakan :) tapi ga janji loh :)**

 **Key0w0 : uljimaaaa~ (bener bukan artinya jangan nangis?) iya untung ada yoongi :)**

 **Min Zucker : sunbaeee~ /peluk/?/ maaf sunbae, titip salam buat anak2 di grup line ya, hiatus ngeline dulu sama hiatus twt, ngirit kuota :( kuota lg parah bgt nipisnya euy~ belom masuk angst ini? coba ajarin gw bikin yg angst coba sunbae~ jin macem cwe labil wkwkw XD wah jimin kasian bgt ga dirasain kesedihannya XD**

 **hyena lee : annyeong hyena, salam kenal :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review di lapak saya :) wah mian bikin kamu jd benci jin :(**

 **princess jinnie : segi tiada akhir/? wkwkw XD jin cocok kan dapet peran antagonis gini sejak rambutnya blonde wkwkw XD thx pujiannya yaaa {}**

 **Jelita Jung : ngakak baca kata2 "jin temennya setan" XD jung bisa aja~ sekuel? menyusul ya~ masih byk yg lg dikerjain sekarang :)**

 **ParkJimin4Ever : salam kenal~ baru liat idmu di kotak review saya :) thx ya nyempetin mampir ke lapak saya yg masih banyak kurangnya ini :) jin akan dapat azabnya suatu saat nanti/? xD jangan dibuat flashbacknya kasian jiminnya makin kesiksa/? XD thx dukungannya ya :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : wajibkah za? menyusul ya, PR masih banyak nih~ Human Traffic Light, Love And Confussion, terus ada yg baru saya post tuh Beauty Affair, wkwkw~ jangan lupa sempetin baca yg Beauty Affair juga ya aza~ :) sini saya elus dadanya biar ga nyesek, eh gajadi deng lupa lagi puasa XD thx pujiannya yaaa~ #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk**

 **esazame : esa parah wah seneng liat jimin terluka XD sama2~**

 **jchimchimo : menyusul ya sunbae sekuelnya :)**

 **widya95 : uljimaaaa widya~ /elapin air matanya/ masuknya drabble atau story nih? saya ga terlalu paham sama drabble XD**

 **Taquiner : uljimaaaa~ sini saya apusin air matanya :) yoongi superheronya chimchim~ btw baru liat idmu kayaknya di ff saya, salam kenal ya~ thx bgt udah nyempetin baca dan review~**

 **kumiko Ve : insya allah kapan2 saya bikin sekuelnya dah ve :) neneknya tapas nuguyak ve?**

 **owldarks : annyeong owl salam kenal :) baru pertama review di ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) uljima~ kan chim udah dibahagiain yoongi :)**

* * *

 **SEKALI LAGI THX A LOT BUAT SEMUA PUJIAN DAN DUKUNGANNYA UNTUK FF SAYA INI /deep bows/**

 **ALHAMDULILLAH PADA NGERASA SEDIH/? soalnya saya kira ini blm bisa bikin readers sedih :)**

 **Sekuel? Menyusul ya~ Masih banyak PR nih wkwkw~**

 **HUMAN TRAFFIC LIGHT sama LOVE AND CONFUSSION, terus saya ada post 1 FF baru tuh tadi pagi, "BEAUTY AFFAIR - KookGa KookMin KookHope NamYoon JinYoon", FF Four Shoot, jadi bakal ada 4 chapter dan chapter 1 udah saya post~ Silakan dibaca dan direview ya :)**

 **Thx bgt sekali lagi untuk selalu setia mendukung saya /bows/**


End file.
